Surke Dilah'm (Earth-616)
Surke Dilah'm is the son of Namor. He has a form of regressive atavism. But, he is royalty and as such was already very powerful before his unique atavism started to regress. History Surke Dilah'm was born nineteen years ago in Atlantis. Immediately it was noticed he had sharp shark-like teeth, shark-like eyes, and gills on both his cheeks and shoulders. Leading some to believe he was a demon, but this was clarified by Professor Charles Xavier saying he has a form of regressive atavism. Professor X hypothesized that Surke would continue to morph more into a shark-like humanoid, like Wolverine would do as a beast-like humanoid. At seventeen he done battle with Doctor Doom and Baron Mordo, as well as millions of undersea creatures being controlled by them and won. Shortly after, when he reached adulthood his body started to bulk up for no apparent reason. When he turned nineteen his face became more shark-like in appearance and his eyes changed to yellow. Currently his body has became more shark-like, and muscular. His father is currently trying to find a cure to Surke's unique condition. Power Level Physical Originally Surke was comparable to Aquaman in physical capabilities, but over the years Surke's unique atavism has morphed him into the single strongest and most powerful Atlantean by far. Magical Surke is a master of Atlantean magic. He can use to to a variety of thing that only the most skilled of Atlanteans can do. Powers and Abilities Powers Atlantean Biological Adaption: The Atlanteans are an offshoot of humanity that is biologically adapted to the deep ocean environment. For most Atlanteans, this means that can breathe underwater, endure the pressures of the deep (among other adaptations), and can only spend a very limited time out of water. He also possesses superhuman levels of strength, speed, endurance and durability, all by-products of his body being adapted to survive unprotected in the tremendous pressures of the ocean depths. Although other Atlanteans possess similar adaptations, Surke's royal lineage makes him a super-Atlantean as well as super-human, and as such he has greater physical capabilities than a typical Atlantean. *'Amphibious Nature:' Surke, as an Atlantean, and can therefore can breath underwater and on land. He can be immersed indefinitely without suffering any ill effects but being super-Atlantean due to his royal lineage, he can survive on land longer than an average Atlantean. This length can be extended by the humidity in the atmosphere but eventually prolonged dehydration will weaken him thus he must return to aquatic environment at various periods. *'Superhuman Strength:' Surke was originally superhumanly strong but his physical strength is greater than that of any member of his superhuman race. The exact level of his strength is dependent upon his physical contact with water and his strength diminishes slowly the longer he is out of contact with it. He has been seen casually lifting millions of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess is so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Surke's body was much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings and most other Atlanteans. Surke can withstand tremendous impact forces, high caliber bullets, falls from orbital heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, blows from powerful superhumans and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. **'Energy/Heat Resistance:' Surke was extremely resistant to energy/heat based attacks as he has with stood multiple blasts from Doctor Doom's force bolts, and Baron Mordo's magical blasts. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Surke's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings, and most Atlanteans for that matter. At his peak, Surke could physically exert himself for at least more than 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Surke's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declined the longer he is out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Surke could run at just over a hundred mp/h but that speed decreases the longer he is out of water. **'Superhuman Swimming Speed:' Surke can swim at thousands of knots. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Surke can react to an entir salvo of missiles and send them back to their point of origin. *'Superhuman Agility:' Surke was able to do quintuple spinning drilling front flip with no problem at all. *'Extended Longevity:' Surke would have lived thousands of years before the signs of aging even begin to be physically noticeable. *'Enhanced Sight:' Originally, his ability to see in the murky depths of the ocean allows him exceptional night vision while on land. He has claimed that his eyes are adapted to see at 6,000 fathoms (or 36,000 feet below the surface of the water). *'Enhanced Hearing:' Was dozens of times more acute than human capacity. *'Enhanced Smell:' Was dozens of times more acute than human capacity. *Superhuman Reflexes: Surke could react to entire salvos of torpedoes and send them all back to their point of origin. * Marine Telepathy: Surke had the power to communicate directly with sea life and has done so throughout all of his life. **'Access to the Clear:' Surke had the power to sense the primal emotions of aquatic creatures through "The Clear". The Clear seems to function as a universal consciousness of all sea life. Via it he could communicate or command sea life on the other side of the planet. He could see what they see and much more what he is only beginning to realize. He could also push his telepathic powers to reach out to the higher land creatures to find that element of their brains that was once an aquatic dwelling creature. This may account for Surke's facility with language. First Atavistic Mutation: After his first atavistic mutation, Surke gained muscle mass. In him gaining muscle mass, Surke gained massive amounts of strength, power, durability, speed and swimming speed, reflexes, agility, and became ageless. Second Atavistic Mutation: After his second atavistic mutation, Surke's eyes and face changed. In his eyes and face changing, Surke gained a large increase in sight, hearing, smell, an instant regeneration in the water and a very fast regeneration on land. Third Atavistic Mutation: After his third atavistic mutation, Surke's body changed to be more shark-like in appearance. In his body becoming more shark-like, Surke gained immense levels of strength, power, durability, speed and swimming speed, sight, hearing, smell, and his regeneration on land became much faster. Animal Mimicry: Surke has the ability to mimic the characteristics of all the undersea creatures. Some of the abilities he has demonstrated are; *'Lateral Lines (''Hammerhead Shark):' Surke can detect subtle movement or vibrations around him, particularly underwater. *'Bio-Electricity (Electric Eel):' After absorbing energy Surke can produce bio-electricity. *'Sonar (Killer Whale):' Surke possesses a natural form of sonar. *'Buff-Up (Puffer Fish):' Surke can buff-up his body further to give himself a massive increase in strength, power, and durability. '''Magic:' Surke has the ability to use advanced Atlantean magic and can use it in conjunction with his forging skills to create very powerful enchanted weapons. With Atlantean magic Surke can control water in all it's forms, walk on water or up vertical surfaces, transform into water in any form, harden water to nigh-indestructible levels, absorb an unlimited amount of energy, prolong his stay on land so he doesn't get weaker or insane as fast, cancellation of other magical forces, teleport, create weapons of enormous power, and make up to ten duplicates of himself (these duplicates have exactly the same skill-level with the same equipment), etc., etc., etc.. Abilities Master Swimmer: Surke is definitely the worlds best swimmer. He is able to swim in any temperature of water including boiling and freezing water, salt or fresh water, clean or dirty water, et., etc., etc.. Surke is also the absolute fastest swimmer in the world, possibly in the universe. Indomitable Will: Surke has shown to have a powerful force of will. He does not back down from any foe, does not give into a fight and is willing to lay down his own life in defense of others. Master Combatant: Surke is a master of a variety of hand-to-hand combat skills. Surke is one of the most talented and ruthless warriors that has ever fought on Earth. He is a superbly skilled warrior trained in the arts of war and various fighting techniques by his teachers in Atlantis. Surke is a master marksman, and is proficient, even masterful in all areas of combat, including hand-to-hand and various forms of weaponry available in Atlantis, including spears, swords, shields, etc.. He has over a decade of combat experience. He is known to be very cunning and intuitive in battles and wars. *'Master Martial Artist:' Surke has created and perfected his own form of underwater martial arts, and is a master of various common martial arts, such as tae kwon do, jujitsu, wrestling and various others. *'Master Swordsman:' Surke is a master swordsman, capable of fighting evenly with beings like Dirke Odinson while in the water. He is the founder and leader of the Seven Swordsman of Atlantis, meaning he has immense sword fighting skill, at least he's the best in Atlantis. Master Strategist and Tactician: Surke is a very accomplished strategist and tactician. For over a millenia, he has lead Atlantis, and the seven swordsman of Atlantis into battle against forces with great leadership and employing strategies and tactics from possibly every culture on Earth, including forgotten ones. Master Torturer: Surke is well versed in the art of Atlantean torture. Given the fact he leads the Seven Swordsman of Atlantis or the "Torture Squad", a questionably violent and ruthless mercenary group started by him that is well known for their physical, mental, and emotional torture it is pretty safe to say he is one if not the most proficient in the art of torture. Multilingual: Surke reads and speaks virtually every language on Earth. Strength Scale Class 100+ Superhuman Strength: While Surke is in water he had immense physical strength capable of lifting millions of tons without effort. Furthermore his physical prowess was so great that he has been referred to as one of the most powerful beings on the planet. After his first atavistic mutation, Surke easily lifted billions of tons with no apparent effort what so ever. After his third atavistic mutation his strength couldn't be accurately determined, but it can easily be assumed it's virtually limitless while in the water. Class 75-100 Superhuman Strength: While at minimal level of strength due to him being out of water for an extended period of time he can only lift a hundred tons with supreme effort. Originally he could only lift seventy-five tons. Weaknesses Water Deficiency: When not exposed to water, many of Surke’s physical attributes gradually decline and can reach a point where he possesses only a small fraction of his powers. Surke's strength, stamina, and durability are affected most and, at their minimum known level, are much closer to the levels possessed by the vast majority of other Atlanteans. Renewed exposure to water will immediately restore his abilities. Oxygen Imbalance: Surke has demonstrated a vulnerability to oxygen imbalance when remaining too long in either water or air, resulting in manic-depressive mood swings. Surke is believed to be in the midst of an imbalance during the times in which he becomes angry very easily, which he is well known for, and is unable to think clearly and logically. He can prevent this imbalance, however, by dividing his time between the two atmospheres. He has occasionally used scientific or magical means to regulate his oxygen levels. With the imbalance properly controlled, Surke has shown himself to be a much more capable leader and generally much easier to be in contact with. Paraphernalia Weapons Samehada: Samehada is a semi-sentient sword able to choose it's wielder. Once the blade chooses its wielder it's very loyal to him/her. As the blade is made up of scales, it inflicts injuries through shredding or shaving what it comes into contact with, rather than just cutting the object in question. This flaying effect is similar to a shark's skin, hence the sword's name. While it ordinarily remains rigid, Samehada's hilt is able to stretch and bend to great extent, allowing the weapon to be used like a flail. Samehada has the unique ability to drain the targets physical energy allowing it to drastically weaken an opponent, and when it does this it feeds it back into Surke's stamina. Equipment Shin-Pads: Surke has a pair of shin-pads on each shin. They massively absorb receiving impact damage and massively amplifies sent impact damage. Formerly Headband: Surke had a headband on his head. It astronaumically amplifies sent impact damage, and the metal part is indestructible. Gauntlets: Surke had a pair of gauntlets on each forearm. They massively absorb receiving impact damage and massively amplifies sent impact damage. Transportation Swimming: Most places he goes, he just swims there. Gallery Surke Dilah'm 6.jpg|Surkeat at age twelve. Surke Dilah'm 7.jpg|Surke at age fifteen. Surke Dilah'm 5.jpg|Surke using his marine telepathy. Surke Dilah'm 8.png|Surke at age sixteen. Surke Dilah'm 9.png|Surke after his battle with Doctor Doom and Baron Mordo. Surke Dilah'm.png|Surke before his first, second, or third mutation. Surke Dilah'm 2.jpg|Surke after his first mutation. Surke Dilah'm 3.jpg|Surke after his second mutation. Surke Dilah'm 4.png|Surke after his third mutation. See Also *Clash Galanthor (Earth-616) *Grimm D. Reaper (Earth-616) *Mafistorama (Earth-616) *Dino-Syd (Earth-616) *Ideal (Earth-616) *Heraklaus Alcaeusson (Earth-616) *Dirke Odinson (Earth-616) *Siferris Odinson (Earth-616) *Dirmeilius Thorson (Earth-616) *Amara Surturspawn (Earth-616) *Caide van Hellsing (Earth-616) *Rocky Davis (Earth-616) *Davis Bloome (Earth-616) *Lucas Bishop (Earth-616) Category:Earth-616 Category:Atlantean Category:Mutates Category:Bald Category:Blue Skin Category:Claws Category:Tail Category:Yellow Eyes Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Combat Masters Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Healing Factor Category:Sorcery Category:Male Characters Category:Weight Category:Height Category:Single Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Thermal Resistance Category:AwesomeDymond Category:Good Characters Category:Air/Water Walking Category:Sonar